finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Citra/Gameplay
Citra is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Generally magically-oriented, she currently has two variants: "Veritas of the Light", and her Season Two variant "Citra". In both, she is deeply defined by her association to the Holy element, but her skill sets vastly differ. In her armorless variant, she is based on the recurring Summoner job, whereas her Veritas variant favors guns and dealing hybrid damage. She shares a summer variant with Folka, called "Summer Folka & Citra" , which is currently only available in the JP version. Veritas of the Light Veritas of the Light is 5-7★ Rare Summon, available since the event Memories from the Battlefield (which originally ran in August-September 2017 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Veritas and her role is Hybrid Damage. Her Trust Master reward, the passive ability Sworn Six's Pride - Light, increases the equipped unit's HP by 20%, MAG by 40% and reduces its chances of being targeted by 50%. Her Super Trust Master reward is the heavy armor Lightlord's Armor (ATK+30, DEF+30, MAG+30, SPR+30), which increases the equipped unit's resistance to Light by +80%. Veritas of the Light focuses on inflicting hybrid damage (i.e. a mix of magic and physical damage), although her arsenal is more geared towards MAG, and she can use some high level spells. Although limited to the Light element, in terms of raw power alone she is a rather strong unit. She capitalizes on her damage by decreasing the enemies' resistance to Light and increasing the party's ATK and MAG. Her passives aid her with some status ailment immunities, and dual wielding gun or throwing weapons by increasing her ATK and MAG increase when using them. Her "License to Kill" grants increased damage against multiple enemy types. Although the equipment selection that works best for her is rather limited and often obtained via Trust Master rewards, those that do work for her provide her enough boosts to keep her damage high. Otherwise using her with more common hybrid weapons, like swords or rods, do still work to an extent even if missing some of her innate boosts. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Calamity Writ x20, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Veritas of the Light's Prism x1 Stats Veritas of the Light's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Veritas of the Light has four ability slots. She also has affinity to two types of magic: White Magic and Black Magic (both Lvl 7-8). She has one conditional ability: ;Ability Awakening Veritas of the Light has four traits that can be enhanced: Splendor, Ultima, License to Kill, and Divine Shot. ;Limit Burst is Veritas of the Light's Limit Burst. A damage-type ability, it deals Light-elemental hybrid damage to all enemies, and decreases their DEF and SPR for the three following turns. Depending on its rarity, it will consist of either sixteen (5★) or nineteen (6-7★) hits. Its modifier and how much the enemies' stats are reduced will depend on Veritas of the Light's LB level: Equipment Veritas of the Light can equip the following weapon types: swords, rods, throwing weapons and guns. She can equip the following armor types: helms, light armor and heavy armor. She can equip accessories. Equipping his own Trust Master reward (the passive ability Sworn Six's Pride - Light) or her Super Trust Master reward (the heavy armor Lightlord's Armor) will trigger her Trust ability "Abiding Resolve - Light", which increases all her stats (ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR/HP/MP) by 20%, and increases her physical and magic damage output against demons, mechanical, fairies, and undead monsters by 25%. Gallery FFBE 600 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 600 Veritas of the Light (5★). FFBE 601 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 601 Veritas of the Light (6★). FFBE 1032 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 1032 Veritas of the Light (7★). FFBE Dawn of Judgment.gif|Dawn of Judgment limit burst. Citra Citra is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event Piercing Light (which originally ran in October 2018 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Sworn Eight, and her roles are those of Healing and Support. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Hero's Vow - Light, which increases the equipped unit's SPR by 60%, LB gauge fill rate by 50%, but decreases their resistance to Dark (-30%). Her Super Trust Master reward is the staff Badrosa (ATK+12, MAG+110, SPR+150), which grants the passive EVO MAG +30%. Her mechanics are much different from her armored variant, as she is a Summoner. She has an array of abilities that allow her to fill the esper gauge and fulfill other roles, like damage mitigation. She has multiple abilities that consume the esper gauge and can restore MP to the party, or deal major 'evoke damage' to enemies (which focus on her MAG and SPR for damage). One of her most notorious moves is "Holy Mind", which deals damage, heals the party and fills the esper gauge all at the same time, and has the advantage of being able to chain with the 'Divine Ruination family' (and so she has ample chain partners). Her passive abilities focus on increasing her EVO MAG, thus boosting damage of evoke abilities and esper evocations (and can thus be used as a 'finisher'), boost her MAG and SPR, and even allow her to dual wield staves and rods (gaining further MAG and SPR boosts by doing so). Although by no means a groundbreaking unit, Citra is serviceable and slot efficient for the multitude of roles she can fulfill. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Citra's Prism x1 Stats Citra's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Citra has four ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic and Black Magic (both Lvl 7-8). While she has no innate status ailment resistances, her passive "Shining Purpose" nullifies Paralyze and Petrify. ;Limit Burst is Citra's Limit Burst. As one of the so-called 'CG units', Citra's Limit Burst is a powerful ability preceded by a FMV-like movie that lasts about 0:13 seconds. She utters a commands "ideyo!" ( , "Come forth!"). In the sequence, after briefly focusing on Citra's figure, she raises her staff and points at the enemy as she is enveloped by light. Then all of the available espers in the game up to Season Two, Chapter IV, briefly appear in order: Diabolos 3★, Siren 3★ and Shiva 2★, Tetra Sylphid 1★ and Fenrir 3★, Phoenix 2★ and Bahamut 2★ (as of yet unreleased), Odin 3★ and Ramuh 3★, Golem 1★ and Leviathan 3★, Carbuncle 3★ and Titan 1★, Lakshmi 3★ and Alexander 3★, and finally Ifrit 2★. It ends with Citra calling them forth. The effect is a 1-hit attack that deals evoke damage to all enemies, and reduces their resistance to all elements for three turns. Depending on its rarity, the reduction is either by 40% (5★), by 50% (6★) or by 60% (7★). Its damage modifier will depend on Citra's LB level: Equipment Citra can equip the following weapon types: daggers, staves, rods, instruments, whips, guns and maces. She can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. She can equip accessories. Equipping her Trust Master reward (the passive ability Hero's Vow - Light), or her Super Trust Master reward (the staff Badrosa), will trigger her Trust ability "Truth Seeking Evoker". It increases her EVO MAG by 50%, her MAG and SPR by 30%, and the equipped esper's bonus stats by 10%. Gallery FFBE 1086 Citra.png|No. 1086 Citra (5★). FFBE 1087 Citra.png|No. 1087 Citra (6★). FFBE 1088 Citra.png|No. 1088 Citra (7★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius